


You're on my mind

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I think the summary says it all, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara’s eyes flash down, following Lena’s gaze, and when she sees what Lena’s looking at, she takes a stumbling step backwards, hands flying up to cover her chest because, oh Rao, she’s not wearing a shirt.Or Kara opens the door without a shirt on.





	You're on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> My 50th Supergirl fic! God I just love these characters so much.
> 
> I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who reads my fics, who leave kudos and comments, your words and support keep me going so thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy this one.

Kara’s shoulders slump as soon as she’s closed her apartment door and she lets out a sigh of relief. It’s been a very long day of alien fighting and being a reporter and she’s glad that’s she’s finally home. Lena was meant to be joining her for their weekly movie night but she’d had to cancel last minute because something came up at work.

Without Lena, Kara decides to go ahead with their plans of takeout and a movie even if it would be infinitely better with Lena snuggled into her side. Not even bothering to make her way to her bedroom to change, Kara just unbuttons her blouse and shrugs it off as she walks into the kitchen, it falling to the floor behind her, leaving her in nothing but a bra and her pants. She grabs the leftover takeout from the fridge, surprised that there was actually any left from the night before, and she makes her way over to get comfy on the couch in front of the TV.

With a quick tilt of her glasses, she warms her food with heat vision and then settles into the couch, ready for a night of movies and food and nothing else.

The food is long gone and Kara’s already on the second movie of the night when there’s a knock at the door. She contemplates ignoring it but figures she should at least check who it is first. She moves her glasses and her heart skips a beat when she sees Lena on the other side. Before Kara even realises it, she’s halfway to the door, grin on her face as her heart starts beating faster at the prospect of seeing Lena tonight.

Kara pauses at the door, trying to tamp down her excitement, afraid of showing too much of her real feelings for her friend. With a deep breath she opens the door, smiling warmly at the sight of Lena on the other side.

“Hey.”

Lena’s eyes go wide and Kara can instantly tell that something is wrong.

“Lena?”

Lena’s mouth falls open as her eyes drop but no words come out.

Kara can hear Lena’s heart beating fast, her breathing uneven. She takes a step closer, wanting to make sure Lena’s ok and somehow her eyes widen even more and it’s then that Kara realises that her eyes aren’t on her face.

Kara’s eyes flash down, following Lena’s gaze, and when she sees what Lena’s looking at, she takes a stumbling step backwards, hands flying up to cover her chest because, oh Rao, she’s not wearing a shirt.

Kara lets out a squeak as she quickly turns, eyes scanning the floor until she sees her discarded blouse near the kitchen. She grabs it off the floor and pulls it on as fast as her shaking hands will allow her. What has she done? She’s basically just exposed herself to her friend, she’s not sure if she can ever remember being this embarrassed before.

By the time Kara’s finished and is turning around, she sees Lena has made it inside the apartment and closed the door behind her but she still has the same shell shocked expression on her face, eyes wide, mouth open, as she stares into the distance.

“I’m sorry,” Kara says, cheeks a dark red colour as she steps back in front of Lena whose eyes immediately go to her now covered chest. “Lena?”

“You…” Lena trails off and Kara winces.  
  
Lena’s eyes flick up to meet Kara’s, her own cheeks red, and Kara can tell she’s making a considerable effort not to look back down again.

 “I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Kara says again, watching as Lena’s eyes flash down to her chest once more before they quickly return to her face.

Lena coughs, a hand moving to cover her mouth. Her next words are mumbled, too quiet for Kara to hear. "Uncomfortable isn't exactly the word I'd use for how I'm feeling right now."

Or at least too quiet for someone without super hearing to hear.

Kara chokes on nothing and Lena's eyes widen when she realises that Kara did in fact hear her.

"I mean-" Lena cuts herself off, clears her throat. "Dinner?” She says quickly, “Have you had dinner yet?"

Kara wants to press further, wants to find out exactly what Lena meant by that, but clearly she's uncomfortable (and something else too?) so Kara allows the change of subject.

Kara rolls her eyes, "have you met me? Of course I've eaten. The better question is, have you?"

Kara sees the way Lena visibly relaxes, her eyes steadfastly avoiding her chest. "Yes, Jess made me eat, which I can only assume is thanks to a text or two from you?"

Kara smiles, not even a little bit sorry at being caught.

"So you know what that means now, right?"

Kara shakes her head, watching Lena carefully now. She’s smiling, she's got that look in her eye that means whatever she's about to say, Kara is going to like it.

"It means we should grab some ice cream and spoons and get this movie night started."

Kara's eyes widen, "we're still having movie night?"

"Of course." Lena's eyes dart away (and Kara's relieved when they don't flit down to her chest again, maybe her mistake is already forgotten), "if that's ok with you, that is?"

Kara wants to remove that uncertain look from Lena's face as soon as possible. In a gust of wind and flash of speed, Kara vanishes from in front of Lena only to reappear two seconds later, a tub of ice cream and two spoons now in her hand.

Kara grins, “that's more than ok with me."

Lena removes her blazer then follows Kara to the couch. She grins when Kara pulls a blanket over herself then lifts up the corner for Lena to settle down beside her. Lena takes the offered seat, body pressing warm against Kara's beside her.

Lena's eyes widen when Kara offers her a spoon and the ice cream tub, "mint choc chip?"

Kara feels the heat spread across her cheeks, she'd bought that flavour specifically for Lena knowing it was her favourite. Kara isn't as much of a fan.

"Thank you," Lena says, her shoulder gently knocking against Kara's.

They pick the movie that is next on their movie list, a list of both their favourites that they want to share with the other and settle down to watch it.

And then things are going well after that, they finish the ice cream, Lena is warm beside her and Kara is enjoying the movie that was Lena's choice. Things are going well right up until Kara notices Lena looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Not just at her either, more specifically her chest. Lena's blushing too and Kara desperately wants to know what it means.

But she ignores it, because acknowledging the looks means bringing up the fact Lena saw her without a shirt on and that clearly made her uncomfortable(?) and Kara doesn't want that again. She basically flashed her friend, Kara doesn’t have many female friends but she knows that’s inappropriate.

Kara watches Lena out of the corner of her eye for the rest of the movie, watches as Lena’s eyes dart towards Kara then flick away as if she realises what she’s doing.

By the time the credits roll, Kara doesn’t know what to do with herself. She’s spent the good part of an hour watching Lena and she knows Lena has been watching her.

The credits are rolling and before Lena has a chance to ask her what she thought of the movie, Kara speaks up because she has to, right?

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Lena's gaze snaps up from where she's been looking at Kara's chest again. Her mouth opens but no words come out.

"I hope that I haven't done irreparable damage to our friendship."

Kara's words snap Lena out of her shock.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about," Lena quickly says, "it's me who should be sorry, I shouldn't have stared like that." Her eyes flick down then back up again. “I shouldn’t still be staring.”

Kara pauses, Lena has been staring a lot. She tries to imagine what it would be like if their roles were reversed, thinks about how she'd react if she saw Lena topless. And then Kara blushes.

So maybe it makes a little more sense why Lena is staring? All Kara can see now is milky white skin in her mind and she has to look away, needs to get that thought out of her mind before she can face Lena again because she knows where her eyes will drop to if she imagines it.

If Lena is feeling even half of what Kara is right now, the staring definitely makes sense.

Now Kara has to know, needs to know whether Lena was just embarrassed earlier, or if there is more to the staring. Because Kara has pushed down all her thoughts and feelings about Lena, but they’re slowly coming back to the surface as Lena continues to stare.

Maybe her feelings aren’t so one-sided?

Lena's mumbled words earlier return to her mind, what was she feeling earlier if not uncomfortable?

She can't look at Lena as she speaks but that doesn't stop the words from coming out. "Umm..." she clears her throat, "why were you staring?"

Lena’s eyes widen."It's, ah, you see I..." Lena huffs out a breath, Kara's never seen her like this before.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Kara repeats, the again goes unspoken, but Lena just shakes off the apology, a spark of determination suddenly appearing in her eyes.

"You have abs, Kara, abs. How was I meant to stop staring? And that red bra you're wearing? I'm not going to be able to forget that any time soon."

"Oh."

Even if Kara had suspected, it's still something else entirely to hear Lena say it.

Lena's eyes widen, clearly she hadn't meant for all those words to just tumble from her lips as they did.

(Kara tries really hard not to think about Lena’s lips).

"I mean," Lena swallows loudly, Kara can hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "I always knew you were in good shape, you're Supergirl after all, and I've seen how muscly your arms are."

Kara's mind flicks back to the few times she's worn a tank top in front of Lena and the staring then makes a bit more sense too.

“But seeing it myself is another thing entirely,” Lena continues, “and I’m sorry for the staring, it’s just very difficult not to now that I know what’s under that shirt. But I’ll stop, I promise, it was inappropriate for me to be staring in the first place.”

Lena quickly stands, knocking the blanket that was over their legs to the floor.

Kara scrambles to her feet beside her, hand reaching out to snag Lena’s before she can move. “What are you doing? Are you leaving?”

Lena can’t look Kara in the eye as she speaks, “yeah, it’s late, and I don’t want to make you even more uncomfortable than I already have.”

“Please, don’t go.” Kara’s grip is tight on Lena’s hand, not tight enough to stop her from leaving if she really wants to, but tight enough that it causes Lena to hesitate.

Lena shakes her head, “I need to clear my head, it’s not fair of me to be thinking about you like this.”

This moment feels big, like they’re on the edge of something and Kara has two choices here, turn her back on it and let Lena leave and then tomorrow pretend this evening never happened or take a leap and see what happens.

Kara decides to leap.

“I like the fact that you’re thinking about me.”

Lena’s eyes widen, her mouth drops open and Kara hears her heart skip a beat.

“You do?” Her voice is shy, hesitant, like she can’t really believe what Kara is saying.

Kara nods, shy herself. But she’s chosen to do this and there’s no going back. She screwed up when she opened the door to Lena when she wasn’t wearing a shirt but that incident has taken a surprising turn, revealed something that Kara had hoped but hadn’t dared to dream that it was possible.

Kara looks down when she realises she still has a hold on Lena and she releases her hand. Lena chases the contact, snagging Kara’s hand in her own before Kara can fully retreat. She watches in amazement as Lena threads her fingers through her own, her own eyes widening when she realises how close the movement has brought Lena.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since we met.”

Kara’s head rises at the softness in Lena’s voice, her eyes catching Lena’s emerald green ones that are now mere inches from her face, the colour reminding her so much of the Kryptonite that makes her weak. But Lena’s eyes have the opposite effect on her, Lena has the opposite effect on her, it makes her feel strong, like she can do anything with Lena by her side.

Kara’s cheeks redden when she processes exactly what Lena has just said.

“Not like that!” Lena is quick to add, “Or at least not just like that.”

Kara smiles when she sees she’s not the only one blushing now.

“I just mean, I…” Lena clears her throat, “I don’t want you to think that that’s all I think of you. You’re kind, you’re funny, you’re smart and you’re the best person I know and you make me want to be a better person too. You make my life better just by being in it.”

“Lena…” Kara’s voice trails off.

Lena’s free hand comes up to rest on Kara’s cheek, her thumb running over the heated skin, “and since tonight seems like the night for admissions, if it wasn’t clear by now, I like you.”

Kara leans into the pressure of Lena’s hand, the warmth spreading through her as Lena’s eyes shine. Kara can’t help the smile that spreads wide across her face, her own hand coming up to hold Lena’s in place. “Good, because I’m quite fond of you too.”

She takes another leap then, one that’s not really a leap now because she knows Lena wants it too, can tell her by words, can see it in her eyes that she does. All it takes is a slight tilt of Kara’s head and she presses her lips to Lena’s, feels her instantly respond as the hand that had been intertwined with hers untangles itself and reaches out to grasp her shirt to pull her closer.

The kiss doesn’t last long as Kara pulls away, stopping Lena as she tries to chase the contact.

“Are you ok?” Lena asks, worry clear in her voice.

“I’m wonderful,” Kara says, the words tumbling from her lips before she can stop them and she’d usually be embarrassed but the smile that spreads across Lena’s face is enough to distract her.

Kara reaches forward with one of her hands, watches in amazement as Lena doesn’t stop her as she trails it along her jawline, settles her hand at the base of Lena’s neck, her fingers resting in soft hair that Kara suddenly has the desire to run her fingers through. But there’ll be time for that later, she’d stopped their kiss for a reason and she needs to speak now before she forgets her words and just kisses Lena again.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since we met either.”

There’s a look of surprise that flashes across Lena’s face before her soft smile turns into a smirk and Kara knows that whatever Lena’s about to say, she’s going to blush.

“So, you also thought about me half naked?”

Kara splutters and Lena grins.

But two can play at that game.

Kara uses the hand around Lena’s neck to pull her closer, turning her head as she leans forward. “I did, that thought even crossed my mind not long ago.” The words are said softly into Lena’s ear, Kara purposefully letting her lips graze soft skin.

Lena’s breath hitches and Kara feels the grip Lena has on her shirt tightening.

Kara pulls back and this time she’s the one smirking. It takes a moment for Lena to collect herself before she’s smiling too even if Kara can still hear the fast beating of her heart.

Lena toys with a button on Kara’s shirt, her eyes warm as they still stand too close to each other. “I can’t believe I couldn’t tell that you liked me too.”

Kara laughs, uses her free hand to brush a few loose strands of hair behind Lena’s ear, “don’t beat yourself up about it, you were literally staring at my chest all evening and it still took me a while to figure it out.”

Lena ducks her head, clearly embarrassed. Kara rests her hand under her chin, tilts Lena’s head up so she can look her in the eyes. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this but I’m glad I opened the door not wearing a shirt if it lead us to this.” For good measure, Kara presses a quick kiss to Lena’s lips. When she moves back, they’re both grinning.

Lena winks, throwing a cheeky grin at Kara, “I’m certainly not going to complain about you opening the door shirtless.”

Kara tries to glare at Lena but that lasts all of two seconds before she’s smiling again, Lena’s grin irresistible.

“But, you know,” Lena says, finally releasing Kara’s shirt in favour of putting her arms her arms around her waist, pulling their bodies flush together, “I’m not going to complain about the other thing either."

Kara lets herself sink into the warmth of Lena’s arms as her own arm joins the other around Lena’s neck.

“Good,” Kara says and then she presses her lips back to Lena’s, feels Lena melt into the contact. This, Kara thinks, as their lips move together and Lena sighs into her mouth, this definitely makes up for all the embarrassment she felt earlier this evening. Because nothing feels as good and as right as having Lena Luthor in her arms, where she knew she belonged from the first moment they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I don't know what this is.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
